Aurion
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: Lloyd is raised by his father, Kratos. What will happen when he and his dad go on a trip to protect the chosen of Sylvarant? Disclaimer : It belongs to Namco, The Tales Team, Nintendo, and whoever else. In other words, not me.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd sat very bored by a fountain with his pet, Noishe. He had been stuck here in Welgaia for 2 months now with only training to keep him busy. The lack of no friends, no family around other than his father who was gone most of the time, only a pet, and nothing to do was overwhelming to him. He did his schoolwork, trained, and was as friendly as he could be to the half-elves, but he was still very lonesome. If that wasn't enough, Yggdrasill made him keep his wings out all the time, it was troublesome really. He wished he had friends, but his father always sided with Yggdrasill when it came to talking to humans. Yggdrasill said that the half-elves were his only true friends, but Lloyd wouldn't believe that. Those cold, emotionless, unfeeling, half-elves who sneered at the sight of him every day. As much as he complained to his father, he still couldn't leave. Lloyd rubbed Noishe's ear slightly.

"Lloyd stop moping around, I have new orders for you and me." Kratos said coming from a door into the garden.

"What are they, huh dad?" Lloyd asked him looking up from the water.

"We are to make sure the chosen of Sylvarant is looked after on her quest. We are going to be mercenaries, I'll explain the rest on the way." Kratos said while Lloyd walked over to him.

"Okay, let's go." Lloyd replied.

--

Kratos and Lloyd came upon the Martel Temple to hear yelling from the top of its stairway. Lloyd looked at Kratos while they walked onward.

--

Lloyd and Kratos came in time to see a group of people in danger. Quickly, Lloyd and Kratos stopped one that was about to attack. Their leader spat out some words and called a retreat at their arrival.

"Oh, how can we thank you two for saving the chosen?" asked a older woman.

"So that girl is the chosen?" Kratos said looking at a young blond headed girl.

"Yes, Colette is the Chosen of Mana, she was to be escorted through the temple by some priests, but the Desians killed them." The older woman said.

"I see, well we are mercenaries, for a price, we will escort her." Said Lloyd.

"Under the circumstances, we have little choice, so please, take care of the chosen." The woman said.

"We will talk about payment later then." Kratos informed her while they went inside.

Lloyd, Kratos, Colette, and their two new companions, Raine and Genus, all were headed out to Triet, where they would gather more information on their first seal. On their way, they were stopped by Genus, who wouldn't go if they did not stop by the Human Ranch. Raine and Kratos denied him at first, but gave in when Colette said that they should. So here they were in front of it, waiting on Genus. Lloyd and the others were hiding behind the bushes awaiting his return. It was when Genus came running past them telling them to run that they left.

Later that day, they were in Triet resting in its hotels lobby. Raine was reading, Genus and Colette were talking, Kratos was outside with Noishe, and Lloyd was watching Genus and Colette talk. Lloyd felt out of place in this atmosphere. Colette picked up on that and asked him to join into her and Genus' conversation. Lloyd was amazed that he was asked and gladly accepted. He knew that he couldn't really be their friend, but he knew that he wanted to be. He pushed that aside while the conversation progressed.

Later that night, after they all ate, Lloyd, Kratos, Colette, and Genus all sat outside the hotel. Lloyd looked over at his father.

"Dad, can I please speak to you, in private?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"Hm, yes, let's go to our room." Kratos instructed.

When Colette and Genus ventured inside they met Raine who had come down because she heard yelling from Kratos' and Lloyd's room.

"What's going on in there?" Raine said aloud.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!" They heard Lloyd yell.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" Kratos yelled back.

"I HATE YOU, DAD! I REALLY HATE YOU!" Lloyd yelled even louder surprising everyone outside.

"FINE! HATE ME! BUT YOU ARE STILL A CHILD LLOYD!" Kratos yelled even louder than Lloyd.

"I HATE YOU! CALL ME WHAT YOU LIKE! BUT I WISH I WASN'T YOUR SON!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs while he opened and slammed the door.

"LLOYD COME BACK HERE!" They heard Kratos yell.

"Lloyd where are you going?" Raine asked him while he headed for the door to the hotel.

"Anywhere but here..." Lloyd said angrily.

Midnight that night, Lloyd heard everyone calling for him, but he wouldn't come out. He smiled, everything was going according to plan.

The chosen's group had just replaced a Palma bottle that Colette had broken, when a figure in all black came running past them. He yelled that Desians were coming and ran father into the city. The group then saw three Desians run into the city.

"Where did he go?!" One said in a furious manner.

At that note the three went further into the city. Kratos held his head and shook it while the others ran after them. He knew that this was going to be a pain.

The black figure hid in the shadows as the Desians came to the main part of the city. He heard one say something and they split up. After they split, he saw the Chosen's group. Slowly the figure slid down the wall he was on when he looked directly at Kratos.

Kratos felt a pair of eyes rest upon him in a dark ally. Slowly his body led him, automatically, to where the eyes were. The others watched him, confused, while his body led him over to them. When he was almost there, the figure ran away.

"Lloyd..." Kratos whispered to himself, knowing that the figure couldn't of been him.

The figure breathed in and out quickly at almost being caught. That is when he realized that a desian was near by. Quickly, he went inside a building.

The figure hid in the second floor of an item shop, while he heard the Desians come inside.

"Have you seen a boy in a all black outfit?" One asked the shopkeeper.

"No. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She said to them.

The girl had spunk, not everyone talked to Desians like that.

"Even so, if you do, you are to tell us!" Another said keeping the one before back.

The Desians then started to buy items from the shop. They started to ask outrageously low prices for the items they were wanting to buy. But the spunky shopkeeper wouldn't have it.

"There's no way anyone would sell those items to you at those prices!" She yelled.

"You better watch your mouth little girl, or you may loose that pretty little head of yours!" The first Desian yelled.

"You're lucky, we would be exceeding the amount of deaths were allowed if we were to kill you. To take further action, we will have to have permission from Lord Magnius." The third Desian exclaimed.

Slowly, they walked out of the shop. That moment is when he came in back of her.

"Do you want to live?" He asked her shocking her.

"W... what?" She asked frightened by the sudden appearance.

"Magnius will, for certain, have you killed. If you want to live, you will come with me." He said making her more nervous.

"Dorr will save me! I don't need to go with you!" She stated while backing away.

"Believe what you want, in the end, it's all a lie." He said leaving the shop.

Lloyd came into the Palmacosta ranch shocking all the Desians. They all immediately pulled out there weapons.

"Halt, I am Lloyd, son of Lord Kratos, the friend of Yggdrasill. Touch me, and you all will be dead by my father, Lord Kratos." Lloyd told them, making them lower their weapons.

"You, bring me to Magnius, I have to discuss somethings with him." He said looking at a Desian.

"Y.. yes sir!" They said.

Lloyd came into Magnius' controleroom to see him sitting there.

"What do you want? Who is this?" Magnius said roughly.

"I am Lloyd, son of Lord Kratos, I have orders from Lord Yggdrasill and Lord Kratos to see you." Lloyd put sternly, making Magnius mad.

"Well, Lord Kratos' brat are we! What a laugh! You are just a human! You have no wings like an angel! You are lying!" Magnius laughed out.

"Oh, am I?" Lloyd asked revealing his wings while his unsheathe blade touched Magnius' neck.

"I am sure that Lord's Yggdrasill and Kratos would love to hear why you doubt me." Lloyd mocked.

Magnius didn't reply, so Lloyd took his blade away.

"Now Magnius we need to discuss somethings..." Lloyd said smiling.

Kratos and Colette went ahead of their group into the tower while a dark figure watched from a distance. He watched as they others shortly followed them in coming. They took on notice in him, but in the fact Kratos and Colette were already inside. Quickly, the figure threw sleeping gas at them, they would only ruin the plan if they were to continue. He supposed the Renegades would be there shortly, so he better make it look as if they were also inside. On his own, he moved them to the side of the building, now only awaiting the enemy. He knew he needed to be careful, after all, they wouldn't be kind if they saw who he was. As if on cue, he saw Bota and some of his men run up. He smiled under his cloak, this was too easy. The rouge swiftly went and unsheathe a sword on his waist while he went be hide Bota. Bota apparently saw him coming and readied his own weapon prepared to fight.

"You, you're not Lloyd, hmm... Are you working for Cruses?" Bota asked him still with his weapon.

"If I am? And what about it?" He said confusing the men with Bota.

"Don't play with me!" Bota yelled.

"Lord Yggdrasill will be very displeased if you were to pass, course all I am to do is to say I tried to delay you. All I need is for you to leave me a scar." He said coming closer to Bota.

"What, why are you doing this?" Bota asked hesitantly.

"For Lord Kratos gave me those orders. Do not let this chance slip by Bota. Stab me near a vital and leave me for dead!" He yelled surprising them all.

"What, why are you asking me to do that!?" Bota asked very confused.

"Cause, there are some people near by that will help me later, I will no die Bota, you know that..." He said as Bota caught on to who he was.

"Yes, I see, fine then." Bota agreed stabbing him deeply in his stomach and running into the tower.

"D... Dad... Don't... let me die..." The rouge said bleeding from his wound on the ground before passing out.

Kratos saw the Renegades running in, he made it look like he was trying to stop them, as they grabbed Colette and ran away. When they did, Yggdrasill yelled so many hateful things out so that both worlds could hear.

"Lord Yggdrasill, have you heard from Lloyd?" Kratos asked worried.

"No, the boy was last heard from the Palmacosta Ranch, he was following you, so he should be outside the tower." Yggdrasill replied.

"I see..." Kratos said going outside.

Kratos came out to see the rouge on the ground bleeding heavily. He walked over to him. The boy was still alive, but how? And why was in in this state? Who was he? Was what crossed Kratos' mind that second. Kratos first pulled down what was covering his face. He gasped when he saw it was his son, Lloyd. Quickly, Kratos started to preform healing arts on him.

"Don't die Lloyd..." Kratos said while the wound started to close.

Lloyd watched as Collect was taken by Rodyle. He didn't think there was an order to capture the chosen, but he could not interfere at this moment in fear he would be discovered. He looked silently at the pendant on his neck, he would definitely being using it now. Listening to the others become angry at Rodyle, Lloyd looked at Zelos. "O..." Lloyd said acting as if his injury was bothering him. Zelos took notice and volunteered to look at him instead of Raine. Lloyd and Zelos went far from the others so that they could not over hear what was going on. Lloyd then contacted his father with the pendant.

Kratos looked at his pendant, it was signaling that Lloyd was contacting him.

"Yes Lloyd?" Kratos asked.

"Colette's been taken by Rodyle, was there an order, if not, I will go with them fully." Lloyd said.

"No, Rodyle did that on his own... Retrieve her, she's vital for our mission." Kratos told him.

"Okay..." Lloyd replied.

Lloyd and the gang arrived at their destination to see Rodyle and Collect.

"This worthless Chosen is good for a thing!" He howled as they approached.

Lloyd stood there, watching.

"Give us back Collete!" Genus yelled.

"This worthless Chosen? You can have her! She is worthless to my Mana Cannon!" Rodyle said, letting Collete go and flying away on a dragon. He then sicked his other dragons on them.

'Great, I need to tell dad about this...' Lloyd thought, readying for the fight.

Lloyd looked at their new groupie, her name was Presea, she had joined their group after Rodyle had used her. She was great with an ax, she had made quick work of the dragons. He was impressed, maybe she would do well in his plan.

"That was hard wasn't it?" Zelos said, exhausted.

"Yeah." Lloyd complied.

It was then that the floating island started to shake, it was falling!

Quickly everyone ran onto the rheairds and escaped.

Lloyd felt his wounds, they were almost healed after the long journey he had been on. He and this group had just made packs with Ice, Ground, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightening. They're current goal was to make packs with Darkness, Light, Maxwell, and Origin. But first came helping Presea. He silently followed them to their rheairds, and flew to Ozzete, Presea's home town. They came to see it in ruins and still on flames. Out of nowhere a boy showed up.

'L... Lord Yggdrasill?!' Lloyd thought, knowing who it was.

"Who are you?" He asked.

'You know who we are... Especially me...' Lloyd thought unamused.

"We're the chosens group, who are you?" Asked Raine.

"I'm Methos, you're a half-elf too right?" Yggdrasill said.

"Yes, me and Genus are." Raine told him.

Right then Altessa and Tabatha showed up.

"Judgement from heaven fell on this town, we must go in case it happens again." Altessa said.

'Very sly Lord Yggdrasill.' Lloyd said as they went back to Altessa's house.

Lloyd and the rest waited as Altessa made Presea and Collete the key crests they needed. It was taking forever. Lloyd then thought it was time he talked with Yggdrasill.

"Hey Methos, I don't mean to pry you from Genus, but can I talk to you alone please?" Lloyd asked.

"If you don't mind Genus?" Yggdrasill asked.

"No, go ahead." Genus said letting them go talk in private.

Lloyd and Yggdrasill went to a spot way away from everyone else.

"Lord Yggdrasill, what brings you here?" Lloyd asked.

"I see your still doing your mission, good. I came here to supervise for a while. I want to see how you're doing,"

"I see my lord. Everything is going smoothly. They have stopped thinking that I'm with cruses."

"Good, Kratos won't be helping you, by the way, he's busy doing something else."

Lloyd looked away from Yggdrasill, he didn't like how he handled his and his father's last encounter.

"How is dad?"

"He's fine, worried about you, but fine."

"Lord Yggdrasill, what are you going to do the this group?"

"Destroy them from the inside. I leave that to you Lloyd."

Lloyd walked up to Colette, he had always been very curious about her.

"Hi, um, I know we've never really talked talked much, but do you?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"Sure! What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you trust me?"

Colette was taken a back by this sudden question.

"Because, you're really a nice guy Lloyd, even if you don't believe it."

Lloyd blushed, he had never been told that.

"Thank you, you're nice too."

Colette giggled a bit.

"So, what are you going to do when we save the world?" She asked.

"Ah, try to figure my dad out." Lloyd said.

Colette started to laugh.

"That sounds hard! Kratos is so mysterious! Then again, so are you."

"Son like Father right?"

It fell quiet for a moment.

"Do you hate your dad Lloyd?"

"No, I love him. After my mother died, he raised me all by himself. I couldn't come to hate him."

"Then why did you fight the way you did before?"

Lloyd paused, he couldn't say it was because it was apart of his and his father's plan. He couldn't say that really he was a triple agent, and using them and Yggdrasill.

"Because, I tire of him treating me like a little kid!"

"But Lloyd, we are kids."

"Yeah, well, he treats me like I'm a baby, everyone does. Ever since I can remember."

"Lloyd, do you have friends your age where you come from?"

"No, there's only me, dad, and his friends." Lloyd informed her.

"Well then! I'll be your friend!" Colette said happily.

"Really, thanks!" Lloyd said extremely happy.

'I'm sorry that in the end I'll betray you. My first and only friend.' Lloyd thought, carrying on their conversation.

The group, with Methos, went to an island southeast of Altessa's house to gather an information on Raine. She had suddenly left the group that night while they were sleeping. When they started to go in, Regal, a convict whom they had met right after meeting Presea, refused to go in. They then proceeded to go without him. They split up into two groups to talk to people. Presea, Collete and Sheena all walked up to a gravestone where an old man was.

"Alecia...! You're suppose to be dead!" He said backing away, looking at Presea.

"Alecia's my sister." Presea said shocked by the sudden news.

"Oh, you must be her younger sister then, please. If you wish to mourn her, go to the top floor of the Lezareno Company. Give them this and they'll let you through." The man said giving Presea an employee ID. He then walked off.

Presea, Sheena, and Collete met up with the boys and they all went to the HQ. When they reached the top floor, they're was a great surprise. Harley, the man who was after expheres, was there talking with George, the man who gave them the ID. George was refusing to tell Harley where to find the expheres and Harley had Desians with him. It wasn't looking good. Lloyd saw this as a chance to gain more of the groups respect. He took this chance by going behind Harley and pointing a sword at his back.

"One move and I'll cut your head off." Lloyd said.

The Desians looked at him. They didn't move.

"Hey, get this kid offa me!" Harley yelled.

Lloyd went closer to him, making the sword go to his back and make some blood come out. He then went next to his ear.

"Lord Kratos," Is all Lloyd said before he threw him on the other side of the building.

"I... I won't forget this." Harley said, while he and the Desians left.

"Thank you." George said, his hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, oh wait, you're the girl I met awhile ago. Alecia's sister." He said looking at Presea.

He then explained what had happened to Alecia.

After leaving Altamira, and Regal rejoining them, they went with what they heard, and flew east to an island There they saw Raine. When they reached her, they found themselves surrounded by the pope's knights, the Cardinal Knights. Quickly they defeated some, but shortly they were out numbers and fled into the other worldly gates, escaping to Sylvarant.

The group soon found themselves near Palmacosta.

They then decided that they couldn't really bring Methos with them because he maybe in danger. So the group decided to drop him off at Palmacosta so Neil could watch him.

After Neil agreed to watch Methos (Lloyd was laughing in his head at him), Lloyd saw Methos give Genus a special flute, one that Martel gave him. They then stayed there for the night.

(That night)

Lloyd waited till everyone was sleeping. He then walked out to the beach near Palmacosta. He then contacted Kratos, whom shortly after, showed up.

"Lloyd, good you're okay." Kratos said relieved.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill showed up a couple of days ago, he's watching me." Lloyd informed him.

Kratos shook his head.

"Be careful Lloyd. Are you sure you weren't followed?" Kratos asked looking around.

"I checked their rooms, and I slipped sleeping potion in their drinks to make sure."

"Good, what about Lord Yggdrasil?"

"I made sure he wasn't aware I left."

Kratos nodded at him.

"How are you doing Lloyd? You aren't to strained are you?"

"No dad, I'm fine." Lloyd started smiling, "it's just I feel bad about deceiving the group I'm with. Heh, I think I'm actually starting to like them."

"Lloyd, remember, you cannot become their ally." Kratos informed him.

"I understand, Lord Yggdrasil told me the kill them as soon as they fully trust me." Lloyd told him.

Kratos looked out at the ocean.

"Don't, when our plan is done, maybe, just maybe, you will have them as your friends."

Kratos then walked off, leaving Lloyd on the beach staring at the water.


	2. Chapter 2

(Zelos is using a Kralan devise, like Lloyd's gem, to talk in the following with Yggdrasill.)

"Lord Yggdrasill, I've been watching Lloyd like you asked. He's been acting strange." Zelos whispered outside a inn in Luin,  
"How has he been acting strange Zelos?" Yggdrasill asked.  
"Well, he's been leaving to places, and not being found for hours at a time. He's also coming back with more scratches, and they don't look like a monsters claw." Zelos said.  
"Have you asked him how they got there?" Yggdrasill asked, rather bored-like.  
"Yes, he says that they're from training." Zelos said.  
"How deep are the wounds?"  
"Deep enough that they can't be self inflicted."  
Yggdrasill paused.  
"How else is he different?"  
Zelos thought for a moment.  
"He's talking more. Seems like he's keeping something from us."  
"Is that all? what are you suggesting from that Zelos? I want to be sure before making a move on the boy."  
"I think he's contacting someone and they went rough on him. He maybe a trader working with the Renegades." Zelos said.  
"Hm, working for the Renegades, what proof do you have for that?" Yggdrasill asked, apparently not happy with Zelos' assumption.  
"I saw him with a man resembling a Renegade."  
Yggdrasill's eyebrow raised.  
"Really? I thought he would change sides eventually... The boy doesn't see our ideals... I'm sending some people to take care of Lloyd. Make sure he's outside the group." Yggdrasill said before ending the conversation.

"Hey Lloyd, come with me for a minute!" Zelos said coming up to him.  
Lloyd could see by how he was acting that something wasn't right.  
"Naw, I need to do something." Lloyd said thinking it was best to be with the group than to stay alone with him.

Later that night, Lloyd walked outside, feeling that something bad was going to happen. He quietly, went and sat on the roof.

"You summoned me?"  
Kratos walked over to where Yggdrasill was.  
"Your son is a trader."  
Kratos stood there for a moment, stunned.  
'Lloyd you weren't careful enough...' Kratos thought.  
"Lloyd's just a kid, he may not fully understand what he's doing. Surely he's not a trader." Kratos said looking Yggdrasill in the eyes.  
"I think he did Kratos. He was working with the Renegades."  
Kratos looked at Yggdrasill, stunned.  
"Lloyd isn't working for them, I'm sure of that. But whomever he is working for, they must have something that interests him." Kratos said.  
"Well Kratos, he's your son, what do you want to do with him, the trader?" Yggdrasill asked unamused.  
"Who gave you the information?"  
"Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla. He was vague, but he saw him with a Renegade."  
"How can you trust him? I say we leave Lloyd alone until you have proof that he really is a trader." Kratos said trying to suppress his anger.  
"Fine, we shall do that then." Yggdrasill said.

Lloyd looked down at his gem, it was going crazy, Kratos must really want to talk to him. He sat there on the roof for a minute before answering.  
"Yeah dad? What did I do this time?"  
"Lloyd, grab Colette and run, you're not safe anymore. Go to where Maxwell resides, stay there till I tell you otherwise."  
"What why?"  
Lloyd looked at the gem shocked.  
"Lloyd, you've been found out. I've just made a deal with Yuin of the Renegades. We are going to stop Yggdrasill together. Yuin is taking Martel. We need you to take Colette and keep her safe." Kratos instructed.  
"Okay." Lloyd said not truly happy with this.

"Colette, wake up." Lloyd whispered while shaking her.  
"Wha... Lloyd?"  
Lloyd put his finger to his mouth.  
"Colette, we have to leave, I'll explain on the way. I just need you to go with me."  
Colette looked at him.  
"Lloyd, who are you really?"  
"I am Lloyd Aurion, son of Kratos Aurion, the second in command of Crusis, the friend of the Renegades, and protector of the Chosen of Sylvarant."  
Lloyd looked at her, trying to see her reaction. She seemed okay with the fact of who he really was.  
"So Lloyd, why do you want me to go with you?"  
Lloyd looked out the window, they were running out of time.  
"Because, Crusis has found out I am a spy, they are after me. they're after you too. So if we don't leave, we're caught."  
Colette looked at him for a moment, then out the window to see what he was looking at.  
"We don't have much time! Come one Colette!"  
Lloyd said giving her his hand.  
"Okay! But you have to tell me the rest later!"  
Lloyd then helped her outside and led her to their hiding place. Showing her his wings, she being he firs person he ever wanted to see them. That day he was happy, happy that he could actually have a friend, happy that someone could accept him and really mean it. He was happy because that day he knew he had fallen for Colette.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
